randomicityfandomcom-20200214-history
Disqualified Driver
Disqualified Driver is a story in which Noddy's driving license is revoked after Hello Kitty takes over the wheel and causes havoc in Elwood City. Plot Noddy is driving Hello Kitty to the train station when all of a sudden, Hello Kitty, bored of Noddy's slowness, grabs the wheel and proceeds to cause trouble around Elwood City. She crashes into Mabel Pines's sweater stall, almost runs over Mr. Ratburn, and very nearly knocks Pee-wee Herman off his bicycle! She finally crashes the car into the police station. Officer Pablo the Penguin comes outside, furious, and scolds Noddy for driving recklessly. Noddy tries to protest, but it's too late for him, and Officer Pablo takes away his driving license, officially declaring it revoked. Noddy begins to sob, claiming that he didn't do it, but Officer Pablo doesn't feel sorry for him at all. He promptly locks Noddy in jail to add to his punishment and also removes the bell from his hat. As night falls, Noddy is forced to eat nothing but bread and water. Hello Kitty appears outside and laughs at him, because she got him into trouble. Noddy is pissed off at Hello Kitty and tells her that she won't get away with it. The Tibble twins do the same thing. It's very dark now and Noddy tries to get to sleep, but the jail is very cold. He has a terrible nightmare where Hello Kitty is the supreme ruler of Elwood City and has made everyone her slaves. He wakes up with a scream, and realises that his car is being stolen by Mr. Ratburn. He yells and cusses at Mr. Ratburn, but Mr. Ratburn just drives off. Transcript *''(Noddy is driving Hello Kitty to the train station)'' *'Noddy:' Ready for fun in the sun, Hello Kitty? *'Hello Kitty: '''You're driving too slow! Even slower than my Grandma Kitty, for that matter! Let ''me drive! *'Noddy:' What the...NO!!!!!!!!! *''(Hello Kitty grabs the wheel and begins to drive erratically)'' *'Hello Kitty:' Now this ''is more like it! *'Noddy: SLOW DOWN, HELLO KITTY!!!!!!' *(Hello Kitty runs over Mabel Pines's stall)'' *'Mabel: '''My sweaters! Ruined! '''NODDY!!!' *''(Then, he nearly runs over Mr. Ratburn)'' *'Mr. Ratburn:' Hey, watch out! *'Noddy: '''Stop it, Hello Kitty! You're going to get me into trouble! *'Hello Kitty: Na-na-na-na-na, not listening! *''(Pee-wee Herman is approaching them on his bike)'' *'''Noddy: LOOK OUT, PEE-WEE HERMAN!!!!! *''(Herman swerves out of the way)'' *'Hello Kitty: '"giggles" I love this shit! *''(Hello Kitty crashes into the police station, then hops out of the car)'' *'Noddy: '''Are you alright, Car? *(Officer Pablo the Penguin runs outside, furious)'' *'Officer Pablo: NODDY!!! YOU RECKLESS LITTLE SON OF A BITCH! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY STATION!!!' *'Noddy: '''Me?! B-b-but it wasn't... *'Officer Pablo: I know it was you, Noddy! Look at the mess you've made! *''(Noddy sees the havoc that has been caused)'' *'Officer Pablo: '''Now give me your driving license! *(Noddy gives Mr. Plod his license)'' *'''Officer Pablo: '''As punishment for your actions, you're banned from driving your car! Consider your driving license '''REVOKED! *''(Noddy begins to cry)'' *'Noddy: '''But it wasn't me! Hello Kitty did it! I was driving quite carefully until she took control of... *'Officer Pablo: I've heard enough! Go to jail and stay there! You've gone too far this time! *'''Noddy: NOOOOO!!! *'Officer Pablo:' And I'll be taking this! *''(Officer Pablo plucks the bell from Noddy's hat as the disgraced wooden toy creeps into his cell)'' Category:Stories